Finding Iggy
by SeaBaby911
Summary: A young boy tells his story of loyalty to the Flock, while finding something he never expected. Love. Oneshot.


**Me: I have another FanFiction to work on ****but I like one-shots.**

**Angel: You'd have thought she had learned she can't multitask.**

**Me: Ha-ha. Anyway . . . review this and I might just put up another chapter of The Elementals.**

**Angel: Don't. It'll just inflate her ego even more.**

**Me: Wow. Since when did the 6 year old know such big words?**

**Angel: If you don't shut up I'll slap you with the KIPPER! AND I'M NOT SIX! **

**Me: Sure you're not, honey. You're five.**

**Angel: I'm looking at the kipper. . .**

**Me: See if you like this and if it should continue. I warn you. The characters have changed quite a bit.**

**Angel: Like now, Fang is obsessed with soccer, which the English call football. It's crazy!**

**Me: Don't diss my country! And, this is set after MAX, no book after that.**

_Michael's POV_

Hi. My name's Michael. I'm not really sure how to start this but here we go anyway. I live in London, capital of England, home of cream teas, red double-decker buses and Cadbury chocolate. I'm 15 years old and one of the geekiest boys in school, even though I'm the most athletic. The geekiness is mainly because I practically live in the science lab. I'm what most leading child-psychologists would call: 'Antisocial' but I'm not. I like a game of football with my mates as much as the next guy, but. . . I feel more at home in a lab. Half the guys in my school have it in for me not volunteering for the sports teams. I reckon they think if they have me in the team they could win anything and, sadly, they are rubbish, so they blame all their losses on yours truly.

Anyway, my 'unhealthy' obsession with the lab started when these kids came to my school a couple of years ago. I'm sure you know who the Flock are? Well, after the Flock's campaign against climate change ended, the Government actually decided to take it seriously. All the cars in England are electric and most things are powered either by solar panels or dung. The media surrounding the Flock settled down and the public moved on. All the kids still followed Fang's blog but they, like the adults, lost interest and slowly left the network until there were only six loyal mutant followers left. I was one of them. There was a girl called Sky from America, 16, another girl called Gina from Wales, 14, a boy called James from Mexico, 11, a girl called Zara from Australia, 10 and a little boy called Finn from New Zealand who was 8. Those would be their ages now. Back then I was 13, Sky was 14 and Gina was 12. James was 9, Zara was 8 and Finn was 6. I saw a video of him and apparently he's a child genius.

We just sat on our computers, having chats with Fang over stuff when he announced he was going to close the blog. Our first reaction was to scream and swear at our computer profusely, or, at least, that's what I did. We begged him not to do it for a solid day until Zara had an idea. She thought we should all meet up somewhere, the Flock included, to discuss axing the blog. The only problem was where? Fang agreed to meet up but not at Oceania or the Americas so, that left England and Wales. Gina said not to meet in Wales because it rained too much so we settled a date to meet at London. We were going to be sitting down on the edge of the fountain in Trafalgar Square but I didn't have a clue how we were going to recognise each other, despite I would probably recognise Fang and the Flock as soon as they entered. I would just have to be on my guard.

I think I was the first to Trafalgar, which was inevitable with me living in Battersea. I sat there for half an hour, scanning the crowds when I noticed a large group of kids, probably ranging from 14-6 years. I took a deep breath and strained my ears, trying to catch snippets of conversation. I thought I heard an American accent, and, even though it could have been random tourists, I started to walk toward them. The group parted and I instantly recognised the faces of the Flock and increased my stride. I greeted each of them, blog-followers included, and took them over to a cafe where we sat, and debated about the blog. We did this for hours until, I finally gave in, in which I was not very proud of. But then it was my turn to have an idea. I suggested that if they were to live a normal life, they would have to blend in, like normal kids, which meant going to school. I looked at the faces of the Flock. The younger ones faces lit up, Max looked flabbergasted, Iggy looked, well, _blind_, and Fang's face was impassive. I pressed on, warming to the subject when Fang, surprising us all, said, good idea, and asked Max if they could stay in London. Max's eyes burned with fury which screamed NO. Fang took one look in her eyes and shrugged. Fine, he said, I'll stay.

That's basically what happened. Max was so angry and when she stayed over at my house that night, didn't stop screaming, pleading, _begging_, Fang not to stay. It didn't work. So, the next morning, the thing that the media had dubbed, fax, was no more. It turned out that only the boys stayed; the girls couldn't be parted from Max. They still call every month, updating us about what's happening with them, Ella's got this boyfriend, Max joined the hockey team, so on, so forth. The blog-followers split too.

Zara and Sky stayed in London and the rest now live with Max. Zara is now dating Gazzy and Sky is out with Fang. And, as for me, I suppose most teenagers had worries about their sexuality and after meeting Iggy I had my first doubts which sex I was attracted to. A little after that I had a rather disturbing dream about Iggy, chocolate sauce and the Rocky Horror Picture Show costumes. I woke up with a mess in my pants. Every time I saw Iggy I felt more unsure and scared, yet, somehow I felt more alive than I had ever been. I actually felt more attracted to him than even the cutest girl in my school, which every boy had a crush on. Apart from me. I only had eyes for him.

By the end of the first year of having the Fly Guys (That's what they called themselves) in my school I threw an end of year party for everyone in my year. Even though I wasn't popular, everyone came and the music was pumping out loud enough to burst eardrums. This wasn't a coincidence. I had aimed to confuse Iggy so he would be easy to spot. I was right. He was sitting in the corner in my sitting room, looking scared and annoyed, bottle of 7-up in hand. I mentally went through my little speech to him in my head and walked over. I apologised to him about the sound, lying through my teeth about how the swizzle-thingy for controlling the volume had broke. Iggy gave me a level look with his sightless eyes. He smirked and said, last time he checked, it was jammed with a paperclip. I mentally smacked myself. How could have I been so stupid?! He must have checked! Iggy got up to leave and I saw my chance. I blocked his path. His pale complexion creased in irritation. He started to ask a question along the lines of what are you doing but he never got that far because I silenced him.

With my lips.

I gently eased the bottle of 7-Up from his hand and threw it onto the couch. He was still standing as stiff as a plank while I kissed him. I guessed slow and gentle wasn't the way to go about this. Roughly, I pushed him into the wall behind and felt his statue impression waver. Using this to my advantage, I pushed my tongue into the older boy's unwilling mouth. I felt him yield and explored his sugary-sweet cavern with my tongue. Slowly, ever so slowly, I felt him loosen up and kiss me back, softly at first but with more power. I grabbed his shirt in both of my fists and he entwined his hand into the hair on the back of my head, pulling me closer. That moment felt so right, so good, I couldn't question it and we were still kissing when Fang unplugged the stereo and sent everyone home. When Iggy and I broke apart, I saw 6 faces looking at us with different expressions. Sky looked disgusted, Zara looked evil, Fang looked smug and The Gasman looked like he was going to be sick. Don't really blame him. He just saw his best friend making out with a guy while his girlfriend filmed it. Thankfully, none of the kids from school saw.

When I went back to school, Iggy inspired me to spend more time in the science lab which lead to me finding a lead on how to cure mutational blindness. I'm still working on it now and soon I'll find it so Iggy can finally see what he has been missing all these years.

I'm not talking about sight.


End file.
